Peut être Une Angine
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Et voilà une autre songfic ! A cause de son amour pour Sasuke, Naruto tombe malade. Couple Sasu/Naru


**Fiction :** Peut-être Une Angine

**Genre :** One Shot

**Auteur :** C'est Mouah ! Sasuxxnaru---looveuh !

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ben non ils ne sont pas à moi. T_T

n__n Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de songfic avec cette chanson !  
Donc voici Peut-être Une Angine d'Anaïs, une chanteuse qui a beaucoup d'humour ! XDD

POV Naruto

_J'essaie en vain de penser à autre chose que toi__  
__Mais ton image est là comme une obsession_

Tout ça c'est à cause de Sakura ! Si elle avait arrêté de louanger Sasuke devant moi, je ne serais pas dans cette merde ! Que ce soit en mission ou en dormant, son visage me hante. Son sourire narquois, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Je le hais, Je me hais de n'avoir que son visage en tête.  
Et maintenant j'ai l'impression de le voir partout.

_Quoi que les gens fassent ils ont quelque chose de toi__  
__Dans leur démarche, leur voix__  
__Ou juste leur blouson__  
__Un peu démodé__  
__Tu devrais l'jeter__  
__Il est vraiment immonde_

Sa silhouette occupe sans cesse mes pensées. Je croise des tas de gens au village, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des liens avec Sasuke, la forme de leurs visage ou bien les vêtements de couleurs froides qu'ils portent, tout me rappelle Sasuke. Je me prends la tête dans les mains.  
Je suis assis dans l'herbe, au terrain d'entraînement. Je sens que quelqu'un approche derrière moi.

_Et tu bouillonnes dans ma tête__  
__Je suis en sueur comme une chevrette__  
__Je tremble comme un écureuil_

Des frissonnes parcourent mon échine. Cette odeur je la reconnais. Pour avoir voler l'un de ses pulls bleu et n'avoir pu m'empêcher de fourrer mon nez dedans toutes les nuits. D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à en prendre un autre, celui-ci n'a plus son odeur.

- Naruto ?

Je me mets à trembler à l'entente de cette voix. J'ai froid et j'ai chaud tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre. Je m'étourdis.

_Je sens que je vais tourner de l'œil__  
__Ma gorge se noue quand je te vois__  
__J'ai attrapé le mal de toi..._

- Naruto...euh...ça va ?

Je me suis levé, et mes jambes me conduisent à lui. Je m'arrête, il a l'air surpris. Je le regarde avec un grand sourire niais et une fatigue non contenue. Est-ce que j'en serais tombé malade ? Il hausse un sourcil, et pose sa main sur mon front.

- Hey Dobe, t'as de la fièvre.

_Ou peut être une angine ?__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être une angine__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être une angine__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être une angine__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être une angine__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être une angine__  
__Papapalalala_

J'essaye de me ressaisir. Lui, il a son sourire moqueur, et je fonds une fois de plus. Il se fout de ma gueule, mais je fonds. J'ai l'impression d'être dans des milliers d'endroits à la fois, de voir des tonnes de couleurs autour de lui, tout est rose et orange. Ca...Ca doit être la fièvre...

- Na-Naruto ?! Hey !

Je m'écroule, il me rattrape.

_J'ai beau m'escrimer__  
__Tu me mets dans un drôle d'état__  
__Proche de l'Ohio, de l'Iowa et l'Alaska__  
__Je suis lessivée, pensive et plus que ça_

Mon cœur bat très vite, je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon front, ça me fait du bien. J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux, toujours avec son image dans ma tête. Sasuke est là, assis à l'autre bout du...euh...banc ? En effet nous sommes dans le parc, pas loin de la rivière. Je vois clairement, les ombres des feuillages des arbres environnant qui s'amuse à danser sur le visage de Sasuke. Il me regarde, presque tendrement.

_Mais saurais-tu mettre fin à mon tracas ?__  
__A mes tourments ?__  
__Des milliers de gens__  
__N'ont plus que toi au monde !_

- Bah alors, tu as attrapé froid ? Et comme à chaque fois, c'est moi qui te sauve la mise.

Mon estomac se contracte ne faisant pas attention à ses paroles, je me rends compte que mes jambes sont posées sur ses genoux. Je rougis, mes yeux se brouillent de nouveau.

- Naruto ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis quelques temps tu es...étrange.

Il s'est rapproché de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres de moi, prenant appuis sur son bras tendu, sa main gauche posée de mon côté droit, juste à côté de ma tête. Il avance sa main droite vers moi, caressant doucement ma peau et mes cheveux blonds.

- Ton cœur bat vite...

_Et j'ère comme un âne en peine__  
__Je bois du rhum à perdre haleine__  
__Je pars en fumée dès le matin__  
__De bonheur je fais des ronds__  
__Des "Ah", des haut-le-cœur_

Quand je pense à ce que j'ai vécu pour garder tous ces sentiments au fond de moi, pour que jamais il ne sache. J'aimerais aujourd'hui, tout lui dire. Pourtant c'est lui qui s'avance vers moi.

- Tu es mignon comme ça.

Je rougis encore plus, la fièvre aidant. Son souffle est chaud, son nez parcourt doucement les traits de mon visage pour remonter dans mes cheveux.

- Tu sens bon.  
Un furtif baiser sur mon front. Assez pour me donner tout à coup une fièvre carabinée de 39°C. Il sourit, sentant que ma chaleur corporelle monte.

- C'est moi qui te donne une fièvre pareille ?

_Je détale comme l'appendicite__  
__Je me sens vidée comme une truite__  
__Tu retournes mon estomac__  
__C'est toi que j'ai__  
__Au fond de moi_

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, je m'en suis rendu malade car je ne voulais pas lui dire. Est-ce qu'il joue avec mes sentiments ? Ou bien...non. Je secoue ma tête en me relevant :

- Ne t'amuse pas avec moi Uchiwa !

Il sourit une fois de plus, prend ma main et la pose sur mon front. Il est brûlant. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Voyant que j'ai compris, il s'approche de mes lèvres.

- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps...Chuchote-t-il.

Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres contre les miennes ne sont pas un rêve dû à la fièvre. Je m'écroule contre son torse, l'embrassant de nouveau.

_Ou peut être un Alien ?__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être un Alien__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être un Alien__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être un Alien__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être un Alien__  
__Papapalalala__  
__Peut-être un Alien__  
__Papapalalala_

- Je t'aime. Déclare t-il.

- Tu es mon obsession. Réponds-je.

_J'essaie en vain de penser à autre chose que toi..._

Il paraît surpris, puis enfouie de nouveau son visage dans mes cheveux. Une nouvelle caresse, une nouvelle histoire d'amour, la dernière.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Guimauve Guimauve !

Conscience : U_U Y a que de ça en effet.

Sasu : Ben dis donc...O_O Si je m'y attendais...

Naru : Ouaip c'est...euh...fiévreux.

Conscience : T'as pas mis de lemon ?

Auteur Dégénérée : Franchement je n'aime pas faire de lemon, et je ne pense pas à en faire pour ma prochaine fic, si les lecteurs veulent du lemon il y a des tas de fics géniales où il y en a.

Conscience : U___U Entièrement d'accord.

Naru : Pas...Pas de...sexe ?! ---choqué

Sasu : NOOOOOOOON !!! -----très très triste. XD

Naru : _ C'est très bien comme ça Momo-Chan. ----est finalement reconnaissant.

Sasu : è_é !


End file.
